Another One To Colby
by ManInAMask01
Summary: A sequel to To Colby. A good friend of mine is always there for me and I want to show her my appreciation by writing her a story with her favorite character the Mad Hatter. HatterXOC


**Disclaimer! I don't own Alice in Wonderland but I technically own Colby…sort of. I made this for my amazing friend Colby (ShaggelmaLove) because she's always been there for me and I wanted to show her thanks by giving her a story. This is a continuation of To Colby.**

Colby's pregnancy has been hard on everyone; but especially the Hatter. He was a nervous wreck and always wanted to know where Colby was, what she was doing, and who she was with. Finally, Erica just told him to shut up! He was about to argue with the vampire but when she narrowed her eyes and bared her fangs, he knew he wouldn't win. Colby just stood off to the side, laughing, and caressing her swollen stomach.  
>"You two are hilarious together," she mused. Erica laughed along with her but Tarrant didn't understand what was funny at all.<br>"Darling," he started, "don't you think I have a right to what is going on?"  
>"Yes," she agreed, "But you tend to get a little over protective." She put a hand on his shoulder and kissed his pale cheek softly. Erica scoffed and muttered something along the lines of "a little?" This caused Colby to giggle. He started to get a little annoyed; they were laughing at him when all he was trying to do was make sure his pregnant wife was safe.<br>"No I'm not," he disagreed. Erica gave him a look of disbelief; as if to say "really?" She thought he was nuts but she could, somewhat, understand his worry.  
>"It doesn't matter anyway. Come on Erica, let's go take a walk." Colby laughed. Erica chuckled at her friend and followed her out.<br>"How far out are you going?" the Hatter asked. This time, Colby rolled her eyes and turned to her over-bearing husband; she loved him to death but now she's in one of her moods.  
>"Will you knock it off?" she said, sternly, "You're being ridiculous! I'm with the Queen's finest guard who happens to be my friend and would never let anything happen to me AND who happens to be a god damn VAMPIRE that's stronger, faster, and smarter than anything that can come after us! Do you think the Jabberwocky will come after us? We defeated it once; we can do it again!" She started raising her voice and by the end of her rant, she was yelling. As soon as she mentioned the Jabberwocky, his eyes went wide and changed color. Colby's heart sank; she didn't mean to be the cause of another flashback, she was just angry.<br>"Sweetheart?" she cooed into his ear, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me I-" She was cut off by him flailing his arms and screaming in Outlandish at the top of his lungs. He saw smoke and fire behind his eyes and everyone he loved trampling each other, desperately trying to get away. He couldn't even comprehend what he was doing or saying until a loud _SMACK _echoed through the room and a cry in pain. Also, his fingers were numb. His vision cleared to find the love of his life on the floor of the grand hall, holding her cheek, and looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He felt worse than hateful; he _loathed_ himself. He was about to bend down to apologize 100 times over and tell her that she means everything to him but he was interrupted by a blur of color grabbing him by the throat and slamming him into the wall; shattering the marble around him. Erica was strangling him with hate and fury in her eyes. She was going to kill him; he knew that, she knew that, and Colby must have known it too because she yelled for Erica to stop. Erica didn't let go but she kept looking at her friend and back at the man who hurt her, deciding what to do. She dropped her gaze to the floor and let the terrified hatter go. He sank to his knees and gasped for air. The vampire grabbed him by the collar and lifted him to her eye level like he weight absolutely nothing.  
>"She saved your fucking life," she growled through her teeth (he took full notice that her fangs were gleaming in the light). She dropped him into a heap at her shoes and stormed off. Colby managed to get up and go to her husband and they sat with each other apologizing and weeping.<p>

For them next few weeks, Erica avoided her friends like the plague. Tarrant and Colby heard that Erica asked the Queen for more work to keep the angry vampire busy. Colby cried herself to sleep over it and wanted her best friend back. However, when Colby's water broke; everything changed. Tarrant was afraid to move her because he didn't know what the water meant. He was a stuttering mess and Colby was yelling orders at him but she was crying in fear so it was a jumbled mess. Calmly, Erica walking into the room and scooped Colby up as if she were her bride.  
>"Follow," she directed to the hatter; she was still mad but she set that aside to help her friends. Erica carried Colby to the infirmary, set her on the hospital bed, and left without showing any emotion at all. After hours of pain, blood, sweat, and tears; Charlie Remus and Nymphadora Helena were brought into the world. Colby was sad that her best friend wasn't there to share the happy couples' joy. Tarrant was just going to go find her when she silently stepped into the room, walked over to the bed where Colby lay and gently rubbed the babies' heads; smiling slightly.<br>"I thought you weren't going to come," Colby said softly, tears in her eyes.  
>"For a second, I thought I wasn't either," the vampire admitted, indifferently; she looked into Colby's eyes, "You cry too much."<br>"That's because I cry for both of us," Colby sniffed, "because you never do."  
>"Don't bother," Erica scoffed. She turned to Tarrant and, for a second, he thought she was going to apologize...he should've known better.<br>"Hit her again and I'll rip your fucking throat out with my teeth," she threatened; but she would definitely do it.  
>"I'm sorry for hurting Colby," the hatter said shamefully.<br>"You're god damn right you are!" she stated, "But I don't know why the hell you're apologizing to me."  
>"He already did, Erica," Colby assured her. After that, Erica was still pissed but, eventually, cooled down.<p>

Two years after the twins were born, everything was pretty calm. Charlie looked like Colby with Tarrant's lime green eyes and Nymphadora looked like Colby too but with Tarrant's hair color. Erica would watch the kids when mommy and daddy wanted "alone time" and that ultimately led to Colby announcing to the kingdom that she was pregnant again. Everyone was clapping and cheering for the happy couple. Except for one voice in the back who screamed "God damn it!" Colby and Tarrant looked at each other and smiled, shaking their heads.  
>"Thanks Erica," they said in unison. Everyone heads' turned to the back to find Erica in the back with the twins crawling all over her. When the Hightopps' eyes met with hers, the vampire smiled at her friends and winked.<p> 


End file.
